Burning Desire
by Voirloup
Summary: Song Lana Del Rey - Chaque samedi soir, ils avaient leur petite soirée à eux, préférant être ensemble qu'à faire la fête. Maintenant, c'était dur de ne passer qu'une seule nuit sans pensée à ces samedis soirs.


Hello les Evolis !

Même pas un mois et déjà un autre OS ? Omg, est-ce que je suis malade ? Non, simplement beaucoup trop d'inspiration durant le mois de janvier xD

On remercie ma princesse Julia, encore une fois, à chaque fois en fait à partir de maintenant, pour sa Beta et son aide. Je t'aime princess **

* * *

 _Every saturday nigth I get dressed up to ride for you baby_

Au début c'était simple.

Enfin. La vie paraît si simple quand on est de simple adolescent. En grandissant on apprend que ce n'est pas tellement le cas, ou qu'elle ne l'est plus vraiment.

Ils étaient encore adolescents à l'époque. A s'aimer comme si c'était le dernier jour, un peu plus chaque jour. Une flamme dans leur ventre qui ne faisait que grandir et grandir, prenant entièrement possession de leurs corps. Ils pensaient que c'était simple. Chaque samedi, ils se voyaient dans la maison familiale du lac de la jeune fille. Simplement pour se retrouver et s'aimer encore et encore.

 _I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits, 'Cause I just don't care._

Il y avait les soirées simples. Ces soirées où le feu n'était que braises ardentes qui chauffaient agréablement leur corps en la présence de l'autre. Ces soirées à discuter, à rire, à regarder un film ou une série. À vivre simplement, tel un couple. Ces soirées où le brun chatouillait la rousse à l'en faire pleurer de rire simplement à cause d'une petite pique. Ces soirées où la rousse se lovait contre son homme devant son film préféré ou sa série du moment.

Chacun avait ses petits caprices. Le film préféré de la rousse que le brun détestait, les heures où le brun lisait sans que la rousse ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Chacun laissait l'autre faire, sachant que ça ne changerait rien qu'ils se disputent pour si peu. Deux heures de film n'étaient pas si horrible avec la jeune femme contre lui. Deux heures de lectures intensives aux côtés de son homme lui permettait de se concentrer plus amplement sur les affaires familiales ou sur l'écriture.

 _I've got a burning desire for you, baby._

Puis, il y avait ces soirées à hautes températures. Ces soirées où le feu n'était qu'un volcan en fusion qui embrasait leurs corps à enflammer. Ces soirées où un regard, une parole, un geste, un souffle et leurs mains cherchaient le contact de la peau de l'autre. Ces soirées où le brun embrassait la rousse jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles manques. Ces soirées où la rousse s'accrochait à son homme comme s'il était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Ces soirées où leurs mots étaient hachés ou remplacés par des gémissements de pur plaisir, des cris ou des soupirs à en perdre la raison.

Ces soirées... commençaient pour ne jamais se finir. Ils recommençaient, encore et encore, le volcan ne voulant jamais s'éteindre. Le plaisir venait de se finir, un regard et tout repartait.

Les mains s'accrochaient, griffaient, agrippaient la peau à l'en faire rougir, le corps à l'en marquer. Les doigts tordaient, tiraient, prenaient les cheveux à les arracher. Les jambes s'enlaçaient, se caressaient, se heurtaient, se crochetaient sans jamais s'arrêter. Les corps ondulaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, s'arc-boutaient afin de toujours être l'un contre l'autre. Les peaux glissaient, se cognaient, rougissaient à chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque baiser.

Les souffles hachés s'arrêtaient quelques secondes avant de recommencer, hoquetant dès qu'un geste, un baiser, un coup de rein se faisait plus précis, plus violent, plus fort. Les yeux se fermaient pour se rouvrir, se croiser et se perdre à nouveau. Recommençant encore et encore ce jeu de regards. Un sourire, une bouche qui se tord, une moue, un baiser tantôt lent, tantôt violent.

Un cri. Un cri sourd, un cri fort et tout se finissait. Les souffles essayaient de reprendre un rythme normal malgré les derniers accros dû à des baiser pleins de tendresses ou à des restes de plaisirs qui ne voulaient pas vraiment disparaître.

 _Your hands are on my hips, Your name is on my lips, Over, over 'gain, Like my only prayer._

Au début, c'était simple. Maintenant ça ne l'était plus tellement.

La vengeance n'était jamais qu'une affaire de temps, mais jamais on ne s'en sort véritablement.

Quand le feu avait pris toute sa famille, il était encore au lycée, à jouer un match de basket. Sa sœur le soutenait, hurlant de toute sa voix son nom. Mais la voix qu'il entendait le plus était celle de Lydia, qui criait sa joie à chaque panier marqué par son équipe, ou plus précisément par lui. Puis les cris de joie dû au match se changèrent en cris de stupeur et de peur en voyant une jeune femme s'effondrer sur le sol, sans aucun préavis, prise de spasmes et tremblante.

La rousse, qui était assise auprès de Laura, essayait tant bien que mal de la mettre dans une position sécurisante mais ce fût quand Derek arriva en courant, quelques secondes après avoir vu sa sœur s'affaisser, que la jeune brune se calma quelque peu. Tant bien que mal, Lydia cachait les veines noires sur les bras de son petit-ami qui prenait la douleur de sa sœur.

Le gymnase fût vidé des spectateurs, ne laissant que les trois jeunes adultes et les coachs de chaque équipe. Les sirènes des ambulances se firent enfin entendre. Et tout ce que les ambulanciers purent voir c'était la jeune femme se plier en deux en hurlant. Ses crocs apparurent, ses griffes blessèrent les mains de son frère jusqu'au sang. Mais ce sont ses yeux que Derek regardait. Ses yeux qui changèrent de couleur, passant du brun au doré puis du doré au rouge sang.

Personne autour d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait avec Laura. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital sans que Derek ne puisse rien y dire. Il ne pût même pas monter dans l'ambulance. Ses mains étaient bandées mais ce pauvre pansement ne changeait rien à la peine qu'il ressentait. La rousse regardait son amant avec inquiétude. Elle aussi savait ce que voulait dire le changement de couleur dans les iris de la jeune brune.

 _I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits, 'Cause I just don't care._

La nouvelle de l'incendie dans le manoir des Hale avait fait le tour de la ville rapidement. Ainsi que la disparition de Laura Hale et Derek Hale la nuit même alors que la première était hospitalisée.

Beaucoup questionnèrent Lydia. Mais elle n'en savait rien, son amant avait disparu sans qu'elle n'y puisse quoique ce soit. Beaucoup pensèrent qu'elle ne faisait que prétendre ne rien savoir. Beaucoup parlait sans rien savoir.

L'adolescente savait ce que les deux derniers Hale faisaient, elle les soutenait et les attendrait. Une simple lettre expliquait le tout, une lettre qu'elle avait trouvé deux semaines après leur départ, sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec le brun quand ils s'aimaient dans la maison du lac. Une simple lettre avec quelques mots d'une l'écriture qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de la voir presque chaque jour durant un an de relation.

Une promesse de vengeance. Une promesse de tuerie. Une promesse de retour quand tout sera terminé. Elle savait que ces trois promesses seraient respectées. Elle attendait juste qu'elles se réalisent une à une. Elle savait que le temps serait long. Mais elle pouvait attendre. Elle pouvait l'attendre.

 _I've got a burning desire for you, baby._

Elle attendit un an. Deux ans. Trois ans. Six ans.

Elle avait emménagé dans la maison du lac. Cette maison gorgée de souvenirs d'eux, de leurs moments et de photos. Des fois, elle repensait à tout ça, avant de se dire que ça ne servait pas à grand chose puisque après tout, elle était sans nouvelle. Peut-être était-ils morts dans leur quête de vengeance.

Elle secoua la tête, non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Après tout, c'était il y a longtemps... Non ? Elle soupira, posant les mains à plat dans la pâte à tarte qu'elle était entrain de faire. Six ans. Elle pouvait oublier, non ? Elle pourrait, oui. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait essayé de sortir, que ce soit avec des amis ou en rencard. S'ouvrir au monde au lieu de se renfermer. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché. Seul lui. Lui et toujours lui. À chaque sortie, elle pensait à ce que eux auraient pu faire. À chaque rencard, elle s'imaginait le brun face à elle. Jamais ça ne marchait, jamais ça ne marcherait. Peut-être devait-elle vivre comme ça, seule.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Jamais le brun n'aurait voulu ça pour elle. Vivre seule n'était pas elle, on ne l'avait pas appeler la Reine des Abeilles pour rien au lycée. Elle avait toujours une foule de personnes de différents styles et de divers caractères qui lui bourdonnaient autour. Et aujourd'hui elle n'était qu'une ombre.

Allison l'avait sermonnée encore et encore, l'avait fait sortir encore et encore. Elle avait essayé toujours plus ardemment de la faire redevenir elle-même. Stiles avait cherché des milliers de sujets, avait dit des milliers de blagues mais jamais elle n'avait ri avec autant d'intensité qu'à l'époque.

Replongeant dans sa pâte, elle se laissa bercer par la musique de la playlist. Après tout, à quoi cela servait de ressasser le passer ?

 _I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits, 'Cause I just don't care._

Elle venait de mettre la tarte au four quand elle entendit sonner. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un venait à l'improviste par ici. De même que l'ancienne maison des Hale, celle-ci était dans la forêt attachée à la ville mais bien trop loin pour qu'un marcheur ne croise la demeure. Seuls ceux sachant son existence pouvaient la trouver disait sa mère.

La rousse enleva son tablier, rattacha ses cheveux longs en queue haute avant de se présenter à la porte. Stiles sûrement, pour lui dire encore une fois de venir pour la réunion des anciens.

\- Stiles. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas y...

Sa voix se coupa alors que la porte n'était encore qu'entrouverte. Mais cela suffisait amplement pour qu'elle voit la personne derrière la porte. Ce n'était pas Stiles, son meilleur ami qui voulait à tout prix la faire sortir ce soir. Ce n'était pas Allison, sa presque sœur, qui venait pour l'attraper et la mettre dans la voiture. Ni même Scott, ou Isaac, ou Jackson, ou Malia. Non.

C'était lui. Il avait prit le coup du temps bien sûr, six ans ça vous grandissait, mais Lydia aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille et avec une trentaine d'années en plus. Simplement avec ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus ou verts, ou un mélange des deux, qu'elle avait regardé durant des heures et des heures. Ses yeux qui la regardaient comme si elle n'avait pas changé. Comme s'ils étaient encore adolescents, comme si six ans ne s'étaient pas passés. Toujours avec la même étincelle d'amour dans ses yeux, peut-être même plus pétillante.

Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête, plusieurs fois, sous son sourire chaleureux et rieur. Elle vit vaguement derrière lui la Camaro de Laura, avec cette dernière assise sur le capot à jouer avec ses clés et souriante. Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient eu leur vengeance sur ceux qui avaient tué leur famille. Ils... Ils étaient revenus... Ils avaient promis.. Et ils avaient tenu leur promesse.

Derek tendit la main, caressant la joue de son amante afin d'effacer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. Il eut l'air peiné pendant un instant. Mais elle lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis sa quête. Un sourire plein de larmes de joies alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir. Elle sentit l'étreinte plus forte autour de ses hanches, aussi forte que les souvenirs de ses bras autour de son corps fin.

Elle se recula légèrement, rie simplement son bonheur et embrassa son homme à pleine bouche. Ils étaient rentrés. Il était rentré. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

 _I've got a burning desire for you, baby._

Le feu de la passion crépitait doucement dans leurs corps, feu qu'ils avaient crû disparu mais qui n'attendait qu'un mouvement trop violent de la terre pour réveiller le volcan endormi. La terre, c'était l'autre. Ils n'avaient besoin que l'un de l'autre et à jamais leur feu crépiterait. Et tant que le feu serait là, tout ira bien.

L'un contre l'autre, les deux amants prenaient le temps de recouvrirent leurs esprits dû aux retrouvailles. Il la regarda un instant, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait manqué, aux années passées qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rattraper. La rousse dû le sentir et un simple sourire lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle avait simplement besoin de lui près d'elle. Peut-être, elle saurait un jour tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces six années, peut-être que ce quelle saurait lui ferait peur. Mais il était là. Alors qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait. Et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Ils pouvaient reprendre leur route ensemble.

Et comme avant, disparaître le samedi pour avoir ces soirées simples, pour avoir ces soirées hautes en températures. Ces moments où ils étaient eux, et rien d'autre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review, favo', tout ça.. Bref !

A la prochaine les Evolis, Aqua' vous salut ! *prend l'avion pour l'Alaska*


End file.
